Forum:2009-11-23 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Problem with the distraction is I think it's going to distract Agatha. --Rej ¤¤? 06:03, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Well, they might be mad, but they've got some of their priorities straight - they've already invented an instapop popcorn box -- I'm sure they often come in handy with all the Sparks and their creations running amok everywhere - great theater is where you find it (or most likely where it finds you in this world). I'm sure Moloch had more than plenty girl to catch there -- with all of Zeetha's constant training for the last months, Agatha is probably mostly solid muscle. Are we seeing some of the "side effects" Mamma Gkika warned Gil about? Apparently Gil has something of a juiced up pseudo-Jäger biochemistry as it is - I hope Tarvek has some mad skillz of his own. --Zerogee 06:14, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : I see Tarvek more as the type to be adept at evasive action. It's going to be difficult, however, considering that they're connected by a cord that's what, 6 feet long tops? --MsFeasance 19:17, November 23, 2009 (UTC) So, is Gil taking this seriously or not? I mean, I don't want him to give Tarvek too much of a thrashing. Maybe just a little one. For now. --Synalon Etuul 00:43, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I´d love to see Tarvek get a good solid whacking. Him being Mr Chronic Backstabbing Disorder and all that. -Sir Chaos 18:32, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : Honestly, what does Agatha see in him? --Synalon Etuul 00:44, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :: We have to recall though, that a good half of what we the audience have witnessed of Tarvek's machinations were never witnessed by Agatha in a manner that she remembers. (Is Agatha even aware of the Clank copy of Lucretia?) The Other caught Tarvek's full machinations red-handed; as far as I know the worst thing Agatha knows that he did was the editing to her signal, which he blamed on being forced by the Other. On the other hand, she does seem to have him fairly well figured out, so perhaps her interest in him is less personal and more scientific. --MsFeasance 02:13, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, good point. I hadn't thought of that. ...Gil's still prettier though. --Synalon Etuul 12:35, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Agreed. --Cantabrian 17:10, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :: Also, it should be noted that we cannot be certain that he wasn't on Agatha's side. Certainly he edited her signal, but he might have done that in order to protect her. The message that Agatha actually intended would have made her the most wanted villain in the world. Similarly everything else he did might have been intended to lead to a happy ending after betraying the Other. We just cannot know for sure that he actually betrayed her. All we really know for certain is that he doesn't share information. --NoSanninWa 07:50, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, we also know he isn't the smartest spark in the crank case, else he wouldn't go picking a fight with Gil. Tarvek is a little, shall we say, accident prone. A hanging foole indeed. --Rej 19:35, November 24, 2009 (UTC) OK, Agatha's flew literally smack dab into Moloch. What's the betting he's the next one to go rainbow-child on us, or do you think he's gonna be immune to that part of the plot? HS Yuna 17:46, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Moloch is a survivor. He will probably not get the Hogfarb's. The reasons that could be given for this could vary. Largly he doesn't have open wounds. If Hogfarb's were really contagious you'd of heard of great plagues of it in the past. The plot reason is that only the principals are important enough to be shown in full dynachromatic resplendence. So if he does resplend, it will confirm a belief about his importance. --Rej 19:35, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page